I Never Doubted You At All
by EllieLocke
Summary: written for a contest, details inside. Short, only has Five Chapters. Danny Jones' the main character. Takes place somewhere around right before McFLY was formed...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Jones or Tom Fletcher, but I do own Jenna since she's a product of my imagination. _

_Please, if you read, I'd appreciate a review. _

_Note: Originally written for a contest at the McFLY Argentina Forum which contained the certain rules - to be kept in mind when reading: had to use this bit from The Heart Never Lies' lyrics _"The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you, To pick up the pieces," _had to be five chapters long and written with a deadline of course, and yes, in Spanish. It's probably the worst thing I've ever written but since I translated it for a friend I had nothing to lose by posting it here, right?_

_Enjoy!_

_xx_

_Ellie _

* * *

**I never doubted you at all**

**1**

_Peace is commonly known as the absence of all kinds of violence, which means that there can't be in the International Society we live in…_

"Jenna! Pick up the phone, it's Danny!" my mom yelled at me from downstairs while I looked at my notes for the eighteenth time trying hard not to fall asleep - I was having a huge exam in two days time. Given that I was listening to music with the maximum volume possible, it was no wonder I hadn't listened to the phone ringing. I got up from my desk's chair and picked up the phone that was on my beside table.

"Hey!" I said while I laid on my bed, exhausted after an endless day of studying.

"How's my nerd?"

Just listening to his voice made me smile. Four days had gone by since I'd last seen Danny, my boyfriend, who was in London auditioning for a band. He played the guitar, like no other did; with such a passion that you could easily tell this was his thing. A month before I'd seen a small advertisement on the NME Magazine, in which an important record company was looking for a guitarist for a band.

"I think that if I see one more page highlighted I'll throw up," I said heavily, to which he laughed. "What about you? How's London?"

"Well, I see everything's wonderful over there," he said sarcastically. "This is great, you've got no idea… I wish you were here with me, you'd love it!"

"One day love, one day…"

"I got no doubt of it. Anyhow, I'll tell you everything when I get back home."

"It's a promise Jones, eh? And how are you preparing for the audition, nervous? It's in half an hour, right?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way there. Not nervous, mostly anxious. You know, just the fact of thinking that this could be my chance and that there might not be another one is a bit scary. When I signed up yesterday there were just so many names in that list…"

"Daniel Alan David Jones, don't even dare to start thinking things twice for the first time in your life. You've survived 17 years acting out of impulse, and you did pretty well that way! If I don't remember wrongly it was out of impulse that you walked up to me in that pub eight months ago, and it's thanks to that night that we're together now, right?"

"Yeah, I know, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you… but… what if they turn me down babe?"

"Well, first off – if they do turn you down they aren't smart people cause they are obviously not seeing what they'd miss. And in second place… well, if it's not today it'll be some other time. But you'll get your chance, you'll see. This is your thing; you've said it yourself a million times! Do you really think that if they turn you down now and they tell you 'you're not what we're looking for' you're gonna get back home and start studying Nuclear Engineering? Please Danny, don't make me laugh. We both now you were born to be on a stage and that you're not going to stop until you get there. And I don't want to hear you say another single 'But,' because I know you can do it, period." Okay, so… I may be a little harsh when I say things, but he knows I care about him. And when he's all doubtful like now it actually irritates me quite a lot, the fact that he doesn't realize the potential he's got!

"Thanks Jen, I needed that..."

"It's okay love, you'll do great, trust me. I'm gonna have my fingers crossed for you, anyway,"

"I'll call you when I'm finished, alright?"

"Deal," I suddenly heard my mom calling me from the kitchen to help her make dinner. "Dan I've got to go, mom wants me to help her cooking…"

"No problem. Jen?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks. I really care about you, you know?"

I bit my bottom lip and smiled to myself. "Back at you Danny, best of luck!"

"Thanks, I'll call you later!"

A couple of seconds later I'd hung up the phone and I was going down the stairs on my way to the kitchen where my mom was cutting onions and tomatoes for a salad.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Hours went by and I still didn't know a thing about Danny. The clock turned six… seven… by 9 pm I should've been asleep if I wanted to wake up at 5 to keep on studying the next day –and I didn't have many choices since the exam was nearly there- but all I could think of was Danny and his audition. We'd really idealized it, and what could happen from there. Although I don't know how good it was for us to get our hopes up beforehand, the truth is that we just couldn't help it. We always ended up talking about that, and what would happen if he got in this band, or if he had to move... I know it sounds crazy, to discuss those things –after all, we had only been dating for eight months- but actually, it felt as if they had been years, not months. At least that's how I felt, and I'm pretty sure he felt that way too.

Six hours had passed since we'd talked on the phone, and even though I knew he wouldn't get an answer until everybody had finished auditioning, by then he should've had some sort of reply.  
I picked up my cell phone from the desk and looked idiotically at the wallpaper. A picture taken by Danny of the two of us a couple of weeks before, walking through a park. I smiled, and it was impossible no to do so when you looked at those faces: Danny poked his tongue to the camera and I had my hands over my mouth, raising my eyebrows in amazement. I was about to look for Danny's number in the speed dial to see if he had any news when my home's phone started to ring and his name was in the screen.

"And?" I asked as I picked up the phone, anxious.

After five seconds of silence, I finally heard his voice, a little off. "I didn't get in."

I shook my head, I couldn't believe it. Honestly, so unfair! He really deserved that opportunity.

"Baby… Don't worry about this, ok? There will be another audition soon, you'll see. If it wasn't now, well evidently it wasn't meant to be. You know how people say everything happens for a reason…"

"Hmm. But I wanted." He groaned. "Anyway, it's over now, I guess, so… it's just… it really annoys me, Jen. They didn't even explain why! Plus, they chose this idiot over of me…" he was rambling, clearly pissed off.

"See? They don't even deserve you! They miss it."

"I guess…" he sighed.

We stayed in silence for a couple of seconds. I got how he felt though, it was an awful sensation to have your work turned down… and we'd been waiting for that day for so long! I suddenly felt guilty, horribly. After all, I'd told him about the audition – I'd never thought he might not get in! A lump formed in my throat. He felt bad and it was all my fault…

"Anyhow… when are you coming back?" I asked trying to change the subject, to see if I got to rise his spirit up a little bit.

"Probably the day after tomorrow, because there's this concert I want to go to and it's tomorrow night so…"

"Oh that's awesome! Who'll be playing?"

"Richard Ashcroft, I've wanted to see him live for a while now,"

"Wicked!"

"Actually, yeah… Although you know it's not the same without you here, babe,"

"Well but we'll go someday, don't worry about that..."

"I hope so!"

His voice was a little bit more cheerful but I knew he was still sad. I felt worst than ever - for it was my fault he'd had to go through such a horrible situation.

"Jen, hold on, somebody's knocking on the door," Danny said surprised. As far as I knew, nobody had the address to his London hotel room.

"Okay, I'll hold,"

Still keeping his cell phone close -I could hear his voice clearly- he said "Yes?"

"Daniel Jones?"

"Yeah… do I know you?"

"No, but I know you. Do you mind if I come in for a second? I'd like to speak to you about something… But if it's a bad time I can come back tomorrow, no problem. Sorry for the late hour…"

"Errr… It's ok, come on in," his next words were directed to me, "Jen, I've got to go. I'll phone you tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Sure, go. Who is that?" I asked intrigued.

"No idea, I'll message you when I can. Bye, baby."


End file.
